


You, the ocean and me

by Bertolao



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bad Poetry, F/F, Implied Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Character Death, POV Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertolao/pseuds/Bertolao
Summary: Lápis uma professora do ensino médio, com uma passado conturbado tentar viver a vida em paz.





	1. Prólogo de como perdi meu emprego e a quase uma amiga.

 

O motorista do táxi não parava de olhar minhas pernas descobertas, puxei minha blusa para cobri-lás e  mandei mais uma mensagem para a minha amiga, que no momento devia ter acabado de se casar. Não que ela fosse ver meu texto enorme sobre o quão culpada eu me sentia, pelo vôo de minha cidade _, Düsseldorf_ na Alemanha, que acabou atrasando por uma senhorinha ter infartado.

 

_Meus pêsames._

  
 

Apoiei minha mão no encosto do carro e suspirei, ela nunca ia me perdoar por isso.

 

Mas eu não poderia fazer algo, ou poderia? Balancei em negação a cabeça e direcionei meu olhar para a famosa cidade de _Stratford Upon Avon,_  por ser eu, uma amante das artes, era obrigada a saber que essa era a cidade onde  _Shakespeare nasceu e viveu_. Claro, além de amar minha amiga não pude negar que ela, com todo seu dinheiro, pagasse minha passagem e minha hospedagem enquanto ela ia se esbaldar na lua de mel com a sua companheira.

  
 

Acho que acabei, mais uma vez me perdendo em pensamento já que o motorista me olhou impaciente me chamado:

  
 

“Senhorita já chegamos”.

  
 

Pisquei repentinamente e respondi, com o sotaque (alguns hábitos nunca mudam) forte o agradecendo. Desci do carro, me perdendo com a beleza do lugar que ela escolheu. Pessoas ricas são um nível completamente diferente de nós, meros mortais que no final do mês suamos para pagar todas as contas. Entretanto não deixei a minha inveja mudar meu humor, forcei um sorriso e entrei no imenso salão.

  
 

Tendo a visão que jamais irei esquecer.

  
 

Sendo a melhor amiga dela, pelo menos na França, me aproximei. Tocando seus ombros delicadamente e a chamando. Garnet, outra amiga dela que eu não tinha tanta intimidade também a consolava.

  
 

“Estou receosa, mas mesmo assim irei perguntar. O que aconteceu Pérola?”. Tentei soar mais prestativa possível, porém tenho quase a infame certeza que falhei. Antes que ela esboçasse qualquer reação, puxei a cadeira me sentando e servindo a mim mesma um copo de, _La Tache_ , um vinho que custava mais que meu salário.

  
 

Pérola se debruçou da mesa e me olhou, seus olhos vermelhos indicavam que ela não pararia de chorar tão cedo, a miserável maquiagem acabou não resistindo as lágrimas e acabou ficando borrada. Minha querida amiga parecia um panda e provavelmente desmatou uma floresta inteira pela quantidade de lenço que usava em seu nariz, que não era nada pequeno.

  
 

“Acredita que não me casei?” Pearl disse, embriagada e por conta disso, penso eu, puxando fortemente seu sotaque francês.

  
 

Abri a boca, mas não disse nada, deixei a bêbada continuar a falar.

  
 

“Ela me deixou, por um cara e não teve a consideração de me contar pessoalmente o motivo, apenas deixou uma carta e estilhaçou meu coração” Pérola disse, me entregando uma folha amassada.

  
 

Só que o mais impressionante, era o modo poético que ela descrevia a situação. Mas ignorei isso e voltei a folha, já que ela me encarava esperando uma resposta.

  
  
 

_Pérola,_

  
  
 

_Minha querida e amada Pérola, a pedra mais preciosa de minha vida. Sou uma covarde, por isso lhe deixo esta carta. Gostaria de implorar seu perdão, por ser cega durante tantos anos, acabei confundindo meus sentimentos de amizade por amor e por ironia ou não do destino. Descobrir hoje, uma noite antes de declarar meu amor...-_

  
  
  
  
 

Joguei de volta antes que pudesse terminá-la de ler, em cima da mesa e Pérola agarrou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Tomei mais um gole para tomar coragem e disse:

  
  
 

“Que vadia! Pérola você não pode...não, você não vai dar esse gosto a ela” Disse me levantando, enquanto chamava atenção dos empregados ali e das duas mulheres a minha frente “Por isso eu sei o jeito de curar essa dor”.

  
  
  
  
  
 

Andei até o bar e peguei uma garrafa de gim,  _uma bebida originalmente da Holanda no século 17, por um homem que não irei me recordar o nome_  e levei até a mesa de minha amiga a  _"coragem Holandesa"_  que ela iria precisar.

  
 

“Acho que ela não devia beber mais, Lapis” Garnet disse, cautelosa como sempre, apenas bufei em resposta.

 

Enchendo o copo da Pérola com o líquido e o meu.

 

“Confia em mim, esse é o melhor jeito. Agora Pérola nós só vamos parar quando acordamos amanhã no hospital. Não concorda?”.

 

Pérola fez algo que sinceramente me surpreendeu, ela pegou e virou o copo, ingerido todo o líquido nele.

 

_"Je suis d'accord"._

 

Pérola respondeu, abandonando o Inglês de vez.

 

Infelizmente ou não, acabei acordando na manhã seguinte em um quarto nua com Pérola e Garnet. Sem a menor idéia do que tinha acontecido, mas ignorei como faço com as maiorias dos problemas da minha vida e voltei a dormir.

  
 

* * *

 

  
 

Porém agora, vamos dar um salto no tempo onde outra personagem da história estava há alguns anos atrás.

  
 

Ainda na Inglaterra, onde um pré-adolescente sofreu o acidente, por imprudência de sua mãe que acabou mudando sua vida, não de um jeito agradável.

 

 

_Assim começa a história de você, o oceano e eu._

  
  
  
  
_A história de como **eu**  me apaixonei por ela._


	2. I. A minha primeira tese sobre a Senhora Marisol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tese é um assunto, um tema, um objeto. É uma proposição que se apresenta para ser discutida e defendida por alguém, com base em determinadas hipóteses ou pressupostos. Do grego "thesis" que significa "proposição". 
> 
> Queria deixar claro que passei horas procurando nomes para dar a elas, pois me recuso a ter um personagem humano chamado yellow.   
> Blue Ivy: Significa "hera azul", "pequena flor azul". 
> 
>  
> 
> Esse é um nome composto formado por duas palavras da língua inglesa: blue e ivy. 
> 
> Blue significa "azul", e Ivy quer dizer "hera". Hera é uma espécie de planta trepadeira que costuma dar pequenas flores e cujo nome deriva do inglês antigo ifig. 
> 
> Trata-se, portanto, de um bonito nome que reflete as simbologias da cor azul, em que se destacam especialmente a calma e a pureza. Além disso, carrega a simbologia da flor, beleza e perfeição espiritual. 
> 
>  
> 
> Celeste: Significa “do céu”, “celeste”, “celestial”. 
> 
> Tem origem no adjetivo celeste, derivado do latim caelestis, que quer dizer literalmente “do céu, celeste, celestial”. 
> 
>  
> 
> Marisol: Significa “mar e sol”, “senhora soberana do Sol”, “pureza e sol”. 
> 
> Marisol é um nome espanhol cuja origem decorre da junção de os elementos “mar” e “sol”, mar y sol, em espanhol ou, ainda, da combinação dos nomes Maria e Sol ou, ainda, Maria e Soledade. 
> 
> Maria é um nome hebraico que, dentre uma série de traduções, significa “senhora soberana”, “vidente” ou “a pura”. É um dos nomes mais populares há séculos, popular especialmente em homenagem à Virgem Maria. Muitas vezes é usado em nomes compostos tanto femininos como masculinos. 
> 
> Sol, por sua vez, pode ser considerado a abreviação de nomes portugueses ou espanhóis e tem sido encontrado como nome próprio em virtude de refletir a bonita simbologia do Sol. 
> 
> Nesse sentido, Marisol teria o sentido de “senhora soberana do Sol” ou “pureza e sol”.

Mordia o canto da minha boca, balançava a minha perna enquanto olhava para a impiedosa mulher a minha frente. Não aparentava ser muito mais velha que eu, mas tinha uma expressão forte que me intimidava um pouco e acho que também causava o mesmo efeito em outras pessoas.

 

Ela terminou de assinar os papéis em cima de sua mesa, direcionado seus olhos âmbar em mim, engoli em seco a saliva que se formava em minha boca e passei a língua em minha boca, tentado umedecer meus lábios secos pelo frio da Inglaterra. Não ousei sorrir, por não gostar e também por achar que a carranca em seu rosto ia aumentar.

 

“Parabéns senhorita Lazuli, pois é a nova professora de minha Escola” Senhora _"Yellow"_ Marisol disse, esticando a mão. Prontamente a cumprimentei. Ela me empurrou um papel e uma caneta e continuou seu discurso “O contrato que todos os professores dessa instituição assinaram, depois fale com minha secretaria para dispor o registro do formalmente de sua admissão perante a lei”.

 

Só que antes que pudesse assinar, a porta de seu escritório foi aberta. Tendo completamente a atenção da Sra. Marisol, que aparentemente não gostou da interrupção.

 

Fiquei quieta.

 

“Mil desculpas Senhora, mais é urgente!” A jovem moça disse, mexendo os braços nervosamente e com os olhos castanhos arregalados “Acabaram de reconhecer e confirmar a identidade de sua filha no hospital de Nuffield, não me deram muita informação mais parece que ela foi vítima de um trote universitário de muito mal gosto, acabou entrando em um coma alcoólico e acordado agora…” A jovem, que deve ser a secretaria de Marisol, parou de falar assim que me viu.

 

Parece que eu me intrometi em um assunto pessoal.

 

“Perdão. Irei me retirar e deixar a Senhora resolver isso” Disse, agarrando o contrato e saindo, praticamente correndo, quanto antes daquela sala “Vou ler isso com calma e aproveitar para conhecer a escola”.

 

Marisol nada disse, apenas fez um sinal para que eu saísse, fiz isso e a pobre garota ficou presa na sala com ela.

 

* * *

 

 

Olhei a hora no visor da tela de meu celular, bufei entediada. Não eram nem 5 horas da tarde e estava exausta pronto para deitar na minha cama, adormecer para todo o sempre. Entretanto é um sonho, uma desilusão como a maioria da minha vida que jamais irá se concretizar.

 

Deixei ao lado da porta, o meu par de tênis surrados, adentrando a  _"casa"_. Quando algum conhecido meu descreve a sua casa, é claro como água que falam com gosto. Mas não eu, se me recordo, não conheço tal sentimento desde meus 15 anos de idade.

 

Porém é melhor morar em uma casa do que na rua, mesmo que tenho que conviver com uma parente que eu nunca tinha visto até alguns meses atrás. Jamais serei ingrata, frequentemente irei agradecer minha tia por me ajudar com a moradia, com o emprego e aceitação comigo mesma, mas não a conviver com ela.

 

Refiro-me a minha prima, filha da minha tia, tia  _Celeste "Blue" Ivy_. A adolescente mais arrogante e mimada que já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Aquamarine, ou talvez, nós duas somos predestinadas a não se sentir confortável uma ao lado da outra. Não que também eu faça algo para mudar.

 

O importante, foi que entrei sendo recebida pelo silêncio. Caminhei tranquilamente até o meu quarto me jogando na cama, sem desjejum, sem me banhar apenas querendo sonhar.

 

Amanhã era o dia que eu. Uma adulta responsável e segura de si, iria ajudar o aprendizado de adolescentes. Entretanto a única diferença entre mim e eles, era que eu posso comprar bebidas, e eles não.

 

Não existe razão para me preocupar. _Amanhã será apenas mais um dia monótono da minha vida._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

__


	3. II. Na minha época, tsc estou velha?

Olhei para os adolescentes a minha frente, suspirando frustrada por eles não estarem me dando o mínimo de atenção. Parecia que eles estavam em outro universo, que repelia tudo e todos, que não se encaixavam.

 

Cansei de tentar fazer eles prestarem atenção em mim, não ia adiantar. Apenas me sentei na carteira, esticando os pés e os colocando em cima da mesa enquanto colocava uma música _Indie da minha Playlist_. Olhei o relógio na parede, faltava exatas meias horas até o sinal tocar e finalmente eu relaxar. Fechei os olhos, resmungando a letras da música.

 

Até ser despertada de meus devaneios por uma batida na porta, assim que os alunos ouviram ficaram em silêncio. Me ajeitei na cadeira, me sentando igual a um ser humano normal e respondendo:

 

“Pois não?”.

 

Perguntei a garota a minha frente que entrou acompanhada, ela nada disse, acompanhada da Aurora, a secretária da diretora.

 

“Perdão por interromper...sua aula Professora Lazuli, mas a diretora insistiu que ela” Aurora olhou para a garota, tocando a no ombro e empurrando delicadamente para minha frente “ ajudasse a senhorita”.

 

Olhei descaradamente de cima a baixo a garota, que não aparentava ser mais velha que os adolescentes de 16 anos nessa classe. A observa-la, percebi a quão nervosa estava, tentei sorrir para acalma-la. De novo, sem sucesso.

 

“Se foi um  _"pedido"_  da Diretora, não serei louca e obviamente aceitarei. Muito prazer em conhecer a senhorita…”.

 

Olhei para ela, ansiosamente esperando uma resposta. Ainda sem me olhar nos olhos, ela murmurou enquanto se distraía com as mãos.

 

“Desculpe-me, pode repetir?”.

 

“Senhorita, pode me chamar de, Peridot”.

 

Aurora pirragueou, me olhando com o desprezo de costume e soltando tais palavras:

 

“Ambas foram apresentadas, meu trabalho já foi cumprido. Não vou interromper mais sua classe”.

 

Com isso saiu de classe, fechando a porta em um clique silencioso. Olhei para a Peridot e depois olhei para a classe, que pela primeira vez me encarava em silêncio, ou bem quase. Já que podia ouvir comentários maldosos, adolescentes são maldosos então não deveria estar surpresa.

 

“Uh, veja bem…” Olhei a procura de um lugar vazio “Se quiser, pode pegar uma mesa e sentar-se aqui na frente” Voltei minha atenção para os adolescentes “Já vocês, agora que finalmente estão prestando atenção, posso finalmente iniciar a minha matéria. Mas antes, quero deixar claro que se alguém estiver aqui apenas por artes ser uma matéria inútil, gostaria que se retirasse pois não aceitarei tamanha ignorância”.

Ninguém se levantou, isso foi bom. Sorri e continuei, caminhei até a mesa e me sentei-me em cima.

 

“Antes de tudo gostaria de perguntar uma coisa, o que a palavra artes significa para você?”.

 

_"Dança"_

_"Pintura"_

_"Música"_

 

Eles falavam juntos, sem um pingo de educação, mas entendia. Até uma aluna levantar a mão, algo que me fez arquear as sobrancelhas já que ela não parecia ser do tipo que faria isso. Longe de mim julgar alguém pela aparência, eu com meu cabelos azuis e cara fechada, entendia muito bem tal sentimento.

 

“Arte é um sentimento muito subjetivo, o que eu posso achar bonito, a Senhora pode achar feio”.

 

Não cometerei que me ofendi, por ela me chamar de  _"Senhora"._

 

“Arte é um modo de se expressar, de espalhar beleza ao mundo tão feio, um modo de protesto e um jeito de instigar as pessoas a pensarem…”.

 

Bati na mesa, com a emoção me comendo viva. Ignorei a dor e as risadas, sorri de verdade naquele dia. Levantando os braços e agradecendo a alguma entidade que não acreditava.

 

“Obrigada, muito obrigada. Arte é um pouco do que você falou. Artes é tudo, a música que você escuta, a série que você vê...o mundo sem arte, sem os artistas seria um lugar feio, triste e sem cor, mas alguém sabe me dizer o porque nós, humanos, temos essa obsessão por deixar algo que as próximas gerações se lembrarão?”.

 

Finalmente a classe colaborava comigo, a garota de cabelos lilás com certeza teria uma nota de participação alta.

  
 

* * *

 

  
  
 

O sinal tocou, anunciando o início do intervalo, os adolescentes apenas saíram correndo empurrando uns aos outros sem dó. Não me surpreendeu, na minha época, fazia a mesma coisa e um pouco pior.

  
  
 

Entretanto nem todos saíram, a garota de óculos fundo de garrafa continuava na classe. Continuava na classe com um olhar perdido, admito que fiquei preocupada. Então caminhei até ela, pirragueando para chamar a atenção, e tentando falar do jeito mais delicado:

  
  
  
 

“Você não vai sair? Não que esteja te expulsando, apenas curiosa por alguém de sua idade querer estar em uma sala de aula, invés de estar com seus amigos…”.

  
  
 

Ela olhou para mim, olhar âmbar estranhamente familiar.

  
 

“Senhorita Lazuli, não parece mais, eu estou na faculdade. Estou nessa escola apenas como um estágio. Absolutamente, não tenho nenhum interesse em socializar com alguém, que vá além do profissional”.

 

Mesmo a garota na minha frente, não sendo mal-educada por um segundo, o tom de sua voz me deu nos nervos. Debochada, só eu sei o quanto odeio pessoas assim. Entretanto não posso demonstrar, tenho que me comportar como uma adulta responsável e continuar com esse emprego.

 

Olhei, provavelmente, com uma carranca em meu rosto para ela. Abaixei-me, debruçando sobre a carteira para ficar na altura dela. Fazê-la assim olhar nos meus olhos.

 

“Ótimo. Pois preciso de sua ajuda, para me ajudar a carregar algumas caixas com tintas e pincéis para cá”.

  
 

Com a proximidade, ela corou. Me levantei, saindo da classe e indo até o depósito da escola. Apenas me virei para confirmar, ela me seguia, mas ao olhar bem suas pernas, pude perceber que ela andava com pouco de dificuldade. Entrando não irei me preocupar, dei os ombros e continuei com ritmo.

 


	4. III. Reciprocidade do ódio

Beberiquei mais um gole, voltando a atenção para as palavras de minha tia. Que sem aviso algum, uma tremenda falta de educação à propósito, apareceu na porta de casa me chamando e a minha prima, para caminhar.

 

Entretanto com a chuva que desabou sem aviso, acabamos em uma cafeteria. Apenas ia aguentar esse clima com uma boa cerveja, é isso que estou bebendo. Enquanto Aquamarine bebe seu café puro, e Tia Celeste bebe um chá.  _Britânicos realmente só bebem isso._

 

“Como está a vida de professora?”.

 

Olhei incrédula para minha tia, quase engasgando com a cerveja. Parece mesmo que ela se importa comigo, diferente de sua irmã.

 

“É diferente, um diferente bom. Conheci alunos que me fazem arrancar meus cabelos, e conheci alunas que me fazem amar ensinar”.

 

Ela esticou os lábios, o que seria o mais próximo de um sorriso dela.

 

“Que maravilhoso! Fico contente que goste de seu trabalho, porém tenho que te perguntar. Como é a relação com seus colegas de trabalho?”.

 

“Ah tia, é boa. Eu só conheço os professores pelos nomes, apenas um ou outro associo o rosto. Mas eu fiz duas amigas! A professora de História e a psicóloga da escola”.

 

“Realmente, só outra louca pra te aguentar” Aquamarine despejou seu ácido.

 

Amo ela quando _não abre a boca_ , mas já que abriu só lhe dei um olhar raivoso e voltei atenção em minha tia.

 

“Tia, a Senhora é amiga da Principal Marisol?”.

 

“Amigas no tempo da faculdade. Porque? Conhecendo ela do jeito que eu a conheço, ela fez algo para ti? Ela descobriu sua orientação sexual? Lápis não quero que você passe por aquilo novamente…”

 

Tia Blue não me deixou terminar, acabei descobrindo coisas que me deixaram com uma pulga na orelha. Fui beber mais um gole da cerveja, mais ela tinha acabado. Olhei a procura de alguma garçonete, avistei uma e chamei. Ainda sem olhar para minha tia.

 

“Também queria beber algo” Aquamarine como sempre resmungou, cruzando os braços e se afundando na cadeira.

 

“Filha” Tia Blue olhou para ela “Você não tem idade!”.

 

“Mas a Lápis…”.

 

Foi interrompida pelo olhar da tia, que mesmo não sendo direcionada para mim, acabei me arrepiando de medo. Aquamarine realmente nunca viu a mãe brava,  _espero que continue assim_. Mesmo com a melancolia envolta dela, ela ainda continua a mesma mulher que brincou pela minha guarda contra meus pais.

 

Aquamarine olhou para mim, mostrei a língua. Realmente eu não amadureci em nada.

 

“Bom dia, o que a Senhorita irá pedir?”.

 

Olhei para a garçonete e sorri.

 

“Bom dia Amethyst, gostaria de mais um copo de cerveja”.

 

“Pode deixar, Prof”.

 

Fiquei com um sorriso bobo, realmente gosto dessa garota. Ela, pelo incrível que pareça é uma ótima estudante, mas a maioria das pessoas não dão o devido valor a ela.

  
 

* * *

 

  
  
 

Encostei minha costa na gélida parede, acendi um cigarro e esperei mãe e filha se despedirem. Mesmo odiando de verdade Aquamarine, só as vezes, sinto dó por ela não viver com a mãe e o pai está enterrado a sete palmos embaixo da terra.

  
  
 

A chuva diminuiu, se transformando em uma leve garoa. O tempo, na minha humilde e desinteressante opinião, estava perfeito para ler um livro envolta em uma coberta deitada na cama. Observei Aquamarine entrar com lágrimas nos olhos, entrei logo atrás. Apagando o cigarro, quase inteiro no cinzeiro.

 

 

 


	5. IV. O mal-entendido, foi entendido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aparelho ortodôntico* é o aparelho no dente.   
> Atlas* é um dos titãs condenado por Zeus a sustentar os céus para sempre.

_“O primeiro e grande exemplo de arquitetura gótica pode ser encontrado na França, na abadia Saint Denis, uma igreja construída por volta de 1140. As principais características dessa arquitetura são: A entrada, diferente da românica, que possui apenas um portal, enquanto a gótica possui três portais que dão entrada para o interior da igreja; Todas as igrejas do século XII e XIV têm a rosácea, uma janela redonda encontrada no portal central; Tudo é voltado para o céu, para Deus, por exemplo…”_ O sinal cortou minhas palavras, fechei a boca enquanto os adolescentes saíram correndo da minha classe.

 

Despedindo-se de mim com um “Até mais Prof”. Soltei o ar dos meus pulmões podres, não ia-me estressar, pois, é sexta-feira e agora foi a minha última aula, como ouvi no corredor: _“Livre estou!”_  de um engraçadinho gritando. Se a principal estive por perto o pobre garoto ia ficar algumas boas semanas na detenção.

 

Mas nem todos saíram da classe, pendi a cabeça para o lado, observando a garota gentilmente colocando as carteiras nos lugares, sendo que os meus alunos ficavam em grupinhos e não se davam nem ao trabalho de arrumar a bagunça. Poderiam, mas a educação…não, porque estou pensando nisso? Era igual, talvez até pior que eles. Como será que me viam há cinco anos? Sinto um calafrio só de pensar.

 

Ao invés de ficar pensando na vergonha que tinha passado, sai de trás da mesa e fui ajudar a garota loira. Não que ela me pedisse, na verdade, ela quase não falava comigo e olha que eu tentava sorrir, como tinham me aconselhado. Me falaram que eu tinha uma cara brava e às vezes assustava as pessoas, será que ela sente-se de alguma forma intimidada por mim? Estamos a pelo menos quatro semanas nos vendo todos os dias praticamente.

 

“Sra. Lazulli” ouvi meu nome, olhei para ela e percebi que estava encarando a parede com um buraco que assemelha a uma genitália feminina há alguns bons minutos.

 

“Perdão, acho que me distrai” fui sincera.

 

“Percebi senhoria” ela sorriu, mostrando o  _aparelho ortodôntico*_  azul-turquesa “Só avisando que estou indo, desejo a senhorita um bom final de semana”.

 

“Ah-uh obrigada Peridot” me perdi um pouco, isso foi uma evolução. Mas sem esperar uma resposta minha, sendo que ia desejar o mesmo, ela virou-se e começou a andar em direção a porta. Quando dei por mim, estava atrás dela, tocando-a no ombro, fazendo-a olhar para mim “Na verdade…” vi ela arqueou a sobrancelha e sorri, mostrando-os-dentes e nervosa, podia sentir o suor escorrendo pela minha testa “Gostaria se você, sabe-uh, caso quisesse comer algo agora no _Bid Donu_ t”.

 

Não entendi, normalmente minha dicção é perfeita. Mas olho para mim, vejo-me uma garota tímida tentando convidar o garoto que goste para um encontro. Não que eu gosto dela, seria inapropriado e evitar uma confusão jamais me fará mal. Pensado bem, que comparação  _heteroafetivo_  ainda mais vindo de mim? Não que seja estranho, no final minha orientação é  _bissexual_ , mas não estou falando da minha sexualidade, não agora, com os olhos âmbar dela sobre mim, encarando-me.

 

“Srta. Lazulli, não acho que seria adequado” ela levou o dedo pequeno e gordinho até o óculos, ajustando sobre o nariz levemente arrebitado.  _Familiar, as feições dela são muito familiar._

 

“Inadequado, inapropriado e ultrajante. Desculpe por te colocar nessa situação, eu- _hm só é-ufg_ ” o inglês perdeu o sentido, passei a mão por meus cabelos, afastando-me dela “Queria ser amigável, parece que você não gosta de mim, desculpe novamente se eu te fiz algo que te ofendeu. Tenha certeza que não foi a minha intenção, jamais seria  _eu-não_  gostaria de te causar nenhum mal” assim que essas palavras saíram, senti como toneladas fossem tiradas de meus ombros.  _Não sinto-me mais como Atlas*._

 

Peridot, a garota reservada com um semblante triste, gritou, talvez ela não quisesse mais gritou, assustado-me e quase me fazendo  ter um ataque no  _miocárdio_  “Não! Está Enganada!” corou. Não esperava essa reação, ela não conseguia me olhar nos olhos e baixou a cabeça, brincando com os dedos. “Isso é um engano Srta. Lazulli, a senhorita de maneira alguma fez algo para me ofender.”

 

Levei a mão ao coração, vendo o quão rápido batia e um sorriso brotou em meus lábios.  _Ela não me odeia_ , para mim, é o suficiente. “Ainda bem que o mal-entendido foi esclarecido" disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

 

Peguei minha mochila, enfiei ela nas costa e sai. Resmungando a melodia de  _“Saturn”_ , a inspiração parecia percorrer as minhas veias após a conversa com a _garota dos olhos âmbar._


	6. V.eu queria agradecer a deus por criar as pálpebras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tétrico*que causa horror; horrível, medonho.   
> expressionista* foi um movimento artístico e cultural de vanguarda surgido na Alemanha no início do século XX.   
> Compunção*sentimento de pesar, de arrependimento por haver cometido má ação; compungimento, pungimento.

O  _tic-tac_  do relógio ecoava por toda a casa, dando um tom  _tétrico*_  pelos cômodos. Sozinha, uma paz de espírito sem igual me preenchia por estar sem minha  _amada_ prima, estou usando apenas um shorts com furos comprometedores e um top.

 

Minhas mãos estão manchadas em várias tonalidades de amarelo, pois estou tentando recriar o olhar  **dela**. Senão ia ficar perturbada pelo resto da vida, o que eu não consigo descrever com palavras em uma  _prosa fluida,_  tendo pintar um quadro  _expressionista_ , na maioria das vezes dá certo.

 

Todo meu foco estava na tela, bem, até eu ouvir o som da porta batendo com uma força desnecessária. Fazendo-me saltar e quase arruinar o quadro, larguei o pincel, coçando a bochecha. Ficando manchada de amarelo, mas não me importei, pois pensei que teria a casa inteira para mim, mas **não!**  Aquamarine teve que aparecer!

 

Ouvi o som de risada e resolvi investir, pois são...2:24 da madrugada e como uma boa adolescente ela devia estar na rua. Sai do meu quarto, andando na pontas do pés pelo corredor e indo até a sala de onde as vozes vinham. Compunção* tomou conta de mim ao ver a cena que se desenrola a minha frente.

 

Fechei as minhas pálpebras, ainda bem que as possuo, para não ver mais a cena e tentei sair da sala de olhos fechados. Péssima ideia, não que sexo ou nudez fossem um tabu, mas senti-me invadido a privacidade dela e ainda acabei batendo o meu dedinho na parede.

 

Amaldiçoando tudo e todos. Claro, elas me escutaram. “Puta que o pariu, Lápis!” minha prima gritou, puxando algo para cobrir a nudez.

 

Não ousei levantar o olhar, conhecendo ela tão bem quanto conheço  _os movimentos artísticos_ , sei que qualquer movimento pode significar algo afiado sendo lançado na minha direção. Abracei meu pé, sentindo lágrimas escorrerem pelas minha bochechas e pingar no chão, com a voz chorosa respondi “Is-isso não é o que parece Aqua…”.

 

“Ah, tá! Que vergonha! Lapis eu te odeio!” fez barulhos que eu não entendi, mas parecia ainda mais brava “Vamos pro meu quarto Kiki!” com os olhos fechados, apenas ouvi o som pesado do seus pés batendo contra o chão. Ela está furiosa.

 

“Aqua! Lembra de urinar ou se lavar após a relação sexual e não dividi o seu  _vibrador roxo_ com ela” berrei, mesmo que ela ficasse mais nervosa ainda, não posso permitir que ela contraia algum tipo de  _DST_  por não se prevenir.

 

Pelo o que pareceu-ser uma eternidade, não passaram três minutos, levantei-me e fui para o quarto. Iria terminar o quadro hoje.

 

* * *

 

 

Senti uma explosão de sabores ao provar do hambúrguer e refri, não devia, mas precisava sentir prazer com algo. Já que minha sexual era tão movimentada quanto uma locadora hoje em dia. Porém, engasguei com o lanche ao ver Peridot acompanhada da Principal Marigold entrarem juntas na lanchonete.

 

Eram 6:12 a.m, eu realmente não devia comer  _isso_ agora.


	7. VI. Fui cega ou não quis enxergar?

“O trabalho que eu vou passar vai valer 70% da notas” comecei, tendo a atenção deles. Explicando detalhadamente sobre o trabalho, para não ver no meu email ou no meu facebook um aluno perguntando algo que eu já tinha deixado claro. Como aquele dia que eu substitui uma professora que tinha deixado uma prova, mesmo estando no segundo ano do ensino médio tiveram a coragem de me perguntar: _Tem quer ser a caneta?_

 

Suspirei, querendo jogar a carteira no garoto, mas no fim tive que ser educado. Mas se isso acontecesse aqui, na minha aula e com o meus alunos eu não responderia por mim mesma. “Senhorita Peridot, por favor entregue para eles essa ficha, que semana que vem eu quero na minha mesa, pois não irei aceitar um rabisco qualquer. Isso é tudo,  agora podem ficar conversando” o barulho da carteira sendo arrastada me fez levar a mão ao ouvido “baixinho” completei entediada.

 

Essa era a hora que eu agradecia de ficar na  _senzala_ , ou mais conhecida como o último prédio da escola, senão eu teria sido advertida pelo comportamento deles há um bom tempo atrás. Joguei-me na cadeira, esticando a pernas na mesa e comecei a jogar  _Sim City_  no celular.

 

Bem, até Peridot para na minha frente, com o óculos fundo de garrafa costumeiro e colocar o restantes dos papéis na mesa. Larguei o jogo, a prefeitura poderia se preocupar com o sistema de esgoto outra hora, pois minha atenção era toda nela. Peridot, a filha da principal.

 

“Pegou um?” perguntei, tirando a pernas de cima da mesa.

 

Ela me olhou do jeito dela, que aprendi que significa: _“Jura?”_  de um jeito irônico que eu odeio e perguntou, levantando o óculos que insistia em escorrer pelo nariz. “Porque eu pegaria Senhoria Lazulli, preciso lembrá-la que não sou uma aluna?”.

 

“Lembro-me perfeitamente Peridot, a senhorita está cursando…”

 

“Engenharia da Computação” ela respondeu, resisti ao impulso de estremecer.

 

“Engenharia da Computação” repeti “Mas, a sua  _adorável_  mãe me pediu para te fazer participar de qualquer projeto que não envolva ficar em uma sala enfurnada na frente de um computador. Por isso, espero ansiosamente a sua obra, se me permite dizer. Espero algo incrível de você, pois eu sei que você é inteligente e esforçada” disse, não que as palavras fossem inteiramente verdades, mas não cheguei a mentir.

 

 _Omitir_ talvez. Pois a Aurora me pediu e aquela mulherzinha petulante não pede nada, então me senti no dever de fazer esse favor para ela.

 

“Entendo Senhorita, Lazulli” ela agarrou um papel e se virou.

 

“Por você não ser uma aluna minha, não vejo motivo pelo qual não posso lhe ajudar” quando dei por mim as palavras saíram, o pior é que eu praticamente gritei e a sala ouviu.

 

Senti os olhares indignados sobre mim, fiz a coisa mais sensata, levantei o dedo do meio para eles e me virei dando os ombros. Tendo oferecido a mão e eles querem é o  inteiro braço.

 

* * *

 

 

Estou nessa pergunta que vale 1 milhão de reais. Teria que decidir logo, sendo que a caixa de papelão cheia de tinta e pincel parecia ficar cada vez mais pesada e meu braços mais fraocs. Não conseguia enxergar um palmo na minha frente, mais sabia que a porta da minha sala estava na minha frente.

 

A pergunta é como abrir? Não consigo me abaixar o suficiente para colocar a caixa no chão, pois minha costa de noventa ano não me permite. Se eu pensar eu chutar, quebrá-la. A principal me mata, porque a escola está caindo ao pedaços, nem parece que o dinheiro vem mesmo para ela. Ou poderia ficar parada aqui, esperando alguma alma bondosa abrir. Se isso acontecer, vou beijar essa pessoa e se for uma aluno meu, daí provavelmente não. Só vou aumentar a nota e agra-

 

“Precisa de ajuda?” perguntou, engoli a seco.

 

“Por favor” implorei. Ela abriu a porta, conseguia jogar a caixa em cima de uma carteira qualquer. Passei a mão pela testa, limpando o suor e suspirando pesadamente “Poderia beijá-la agora mesmo Peridot, muito obrigada mesmo, realmente salvou a minha vida”.

 

Ela passou os dedos entre os cabelos, agora cortados e organizados. Não  aquela bagunça que eu tinha me acostumado toda as manhãs  e respondeu: “Na verdade eu vim atrás da Senhora, gostaria de aceitar a sua ajuda com o projeto, mas receio que essa semana não poderia por conta da faculdade” explicou-se.

 

Peguei o meu celular e fingi usa-lo “Estou vendo minha agenda, só um segundo...uhm…” guardei e olhei seria para ela “Pode ser na outra quarta-feira, após a última aula?”.

 

“Se não for te atrapalhar….” ela enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou o próprio celular “Pode me passar o seu número?”.

 

 _Oh meu deus_ , resisti ao impulso de gritar e pular.

 

"Se você insisti".


	8. VII. o guardanapo que escrevi pensando nela, ou sei lá

“É a minha vez de desabafar ou você vai continuar?” perguntei, segurando o celular com uma mão e com a outra comendo a panqueca com um caldo em cima. Na tela do celular, o mais visível era o nariz dela.

 

_“Pelo nosso contrato de melhor amigas ainda tenho alguns minutos e você vai me escutar”._

 

“Não sou uma psicóloga” brinquei, um pouco indignada, pois ela tinha um e mesmo assim me usava.

 

“Esse é um dos motivos” ela pirragueou e bebeu mais um gole de chá, era sempre chá “Estava saindo da minha consulta, para tentar melhorar minha saúde física e mental quando…”.

 

Escutei cada palavra, preocupada com ela. Eu a amo e não quero ver a minha amiga sofrer de novo, mas o jeito que os olhinhos dela brilhavam ao falar dessa _Garota Misteriosa_ me fez ficar feliz, ela merece isso. Pérola é um quadro em branco esperando alguém pintá-la, para completá-la e mesmo não achando saudável para ela não posso fazer nada, aconselhar talvez, porém não me garante que ela vai os seguir.

 

“Agora é a sua vez, o que aconteceu com você?” perguntou, engoli a panqueca e estalei a língua.

 

“Deveria arrumar uma psicóloga também” comecei suspirando e coçando o olhos, pelo horário eu que estava na lanchonete.

 

“Todos deviam, saúde mental é tão importante quanto a fisica” ri, pois as vezes ela parece a minha mãe.

 

 _Não_ , não parece e isso é ótimo.

 

“Não tenho o que reclamar do meu emprego sabe, ensino o que eu goste mesmo que o salário….” tomei um gole do café para não praguejar pelos quatro cantos, com uma risadinha de nervosa por fim “Mas no geral é legal. Mesmo a minha chefe sendo rígida e ouvi pelos corredores que ela homofóbica, mesmo eu nunca presenciando uma atitude dela mas…”

 

 _“Ás vezes os boatos tem uma pontada da verdade”_  Pérola completou.

 

“Minha prima está naquela fase de: Eu odeio o isso e amo isso, os impulsos delas estão a flor da pele e sou a que mais sofre” ela riu e eu também “Estou curiosa com uma garota da minha classe-”.

 

_“Papa anjo…”._

 

Revirei os olhos “Posso terminar? Bem, ela não é minha aluna. Ela é a filha da principal e isso é pior, mesmo que eu não queira me envolver romanticamente com ela, apenas…achei ela interessante”.

 

 _“Difícil”_  ela começou, mas alguém parecia chamar ela “ _Lápis me desculpa, mas não posso ficar dois segundos sem bagunçarem tudo. A gente conversa depois, tchau e se cuida viu?”._

 

Não respondi, apenas desliguei e sai da lanchonete. A luz da lua brilhava e se dependesse de mim ia ficar aqui observando e admirando ela, mas teria voltar para casa. Amanhã teria um reunião dos professores e por ser nova teria que estar apresentável e carismática.

 

Duas coisas que não combinam comigo.

 

* * *

 

 

A caneca de plastico com um café de baixa qualidade estava mais interessante do que o mundo a minha volta, estando na sala com senhores e senhoras ranzinzas demais para idade.

 

O café era mais interessante, do que ouvir a voz da principal e dos outros educadores discutirem sobre como melhorar o desempenho dos estudantes nas aulas. Parecia que as duas mulheres não chegariam a um acordo.

 

Suspirei, bebericando mais um gole e procurando a professora de história, que está praticamente roncado na cadeira a minha frente. Ninguém parecia ligar, ou talvez fosse de conhecimento comum, pois Sardonyx é uma...pessoa  _diferente_.

 

Voltei o restante da minha atenção para a caneca com café, assoprando e vendo a fumaça subir em uma dança sincronizada e no momento hipnotizante.

 

“Algo que gostaria de compartilhar Senhorita Lazulli?” a voz fria da principal soou, fazendo-me prestar a atenção dela, quase tendo um ataque no miocárdio.

 

“Sim, mas Principal Yellow não é sobre esse assunto e sim sobre a viagem que eu te falhei para os alunos verem a exposição de arte contemporânea” expliquei-me, fazendo questão dos outros presentes.

 

“Lembro do seu pedido” ela respondeu, entrelaçado aos mãos e me encarando com os olhos âmbar “Para incentivar esses jovens de hoje em dias, apenas a classes com as maiores notas e melhores comportamento irão”.

 

Voltei a minha atenção a caneca, bebericando o café até o fim. Olhando tic-tac do relógio, ainda faltava uma hora para a reunião acabar. Em algum momento, peguei um guardanapo e rabisquei em uma letra cursiva apressada as seguintes palavras.

 

_você é um poema que não consigo me lembrar, uma melodia que nunca existiu e de um lugar onde eu nunca estive antes._

 

Talvez a Pérola esteja certa,  _eu não sei._


	9. VIII. O porquê de eu não ser professora de inglês

Se eu abrir o dicionário, estará escrito assim:  **Metáfora**   _é uma figura de linguagem. É um recurso semântico, Quer dizer que é um meio utilizado por quem escreve, ou por quem fala, para melhorar a expressividade de um texto literário. Quando é empregada em uma frase, faz com que esta se torne mais eloquente para os que a leem e a ouvem_. Mesmo com a minha escassez de conhecimento sobre a língua inglesa, não sei se seria capaz de escrever sobre ela.

 

Mesmo se eu fosse _Shakespeare_ , as metáforas complexas e outras figuras de linguagens iriam fazer sentido apenas para mim. Ou, talvez falaria em palavras simples, com um significado oculto (o brilho dos teus olhos inveja até o astro rei) nessas horas gostaria de ser uma professora de língua inglesa.

 

Pois usaria os termos mais complicados para mostrar o apreço por ela. Confuso eu sei. Poderia ficar o resto da tarde brincando com a caneca de café, mas o toque de meu celular me despertou.

 

Ainda bem.

 

Se tivesse o hábito de sorrir, um que faria qualquer atriz de comercial de pasta de dente me invejar, estaria nos meus lábios pintando de azul agora. Era ela, estaria na sala em menos de cinco minutos.

 

Estou nervosa? Porque estaria, ela não é nada para mim e talvez isso me incomode. Observei a sala que já arrumará uma cinco vezes e me cheirei, apenas para confirmar o perfume agridoce. Não que fosse ela reparar nisso.

 

Uma batida e ela entrou. Os olhos cobertos pelo óculos, a face levemente corada pela temperatura da primavera, ah, isso também me lembra ela. Quando caminho pelas ruas e vejo as folhas secas despencam das árvores. A cor me lembra dos cabelos dourados dela.

 

Não pude deixar de reparar no costumeiro moleton cinza e o all-star surrado, como fosse aquele clichê de história escritas por adolescentes tolos _. A ignorância é uma bênção_ , dizem _: Se você não sabe, não existe dor._  Como gostaria de ser ingênua sobre a vida.

 

Crescer é difícil.

 

“Boa tarde Senhorita, Lazúli” ela me saudou, como sempre nos últimos meses.

 

Como sempre eu respondi: “Boa tarde Peridot, trouxe o material que eu pedi?” perguntei, mas mesmo que não tivesse trazido emprestaria os meus.

 

Mesmo eu deixando bem claro na aula passada que emprestar o pincel com alguém é algo que eu não ia permitir, para meus alunos aprenderem sobre responsabilidade e também por ser algo  _íntimo._

 

Ela aproximou-se de mim, abrindo a bolsa de lado e tirando os pinceis e a tinta branca que eu pedi. O desenho que ela ia pintar estava nas minhas mãos e não fiquei surpresa ao ver um girassol. Parecia ser a flor favorita dela, lembro-me que perguntei se fosse por influência do  _Van Gogh_ , mas ela negou e riu.

 

“Vamos cobrir essa parte com jornal apenas por precaução, senão a sua mãe vai-” fiquei com a boca aberta e prendi a respiração.

 

Ela levantou o olhar, diferente das outras vezes, me encarando e suspirando pesado. “Por favor Sra.Lazulli, podemos não falar sobre ela”.

 

Balancei a cabeça em positivo, me sentindo uma imbecil.

 

Após essas palavras o clima ficou estranho. Ora ajudava ela com o esboço no painel e ora ficava admirando ela, eu sei, muito  _antiético_. Mas ela cheira a lavanda e a um desodorante de  _baixa qualidade._

 

Depois de um certo tempo, me aproximei dela, ao ponto dela sentir a minha respiração e peguei a mão dela, guiando o traço do dos girassóis, de onde estava ela não podia ver a minha face e nem eu a dela. Sorte, pois consigo sentir a vermelhidão presente em minhas bochechas e uma vontade incontrolável de vomitar.

 

_**Ah não** _

 

“Sra.Lazulli?” ela começou.

 

“Sim” respondi, queria falar para ela me chamar de Lápis porém não consegui.

 

“Pode soltar a minha mão agora” ela falou rindo.

 

Percebi que tinha a nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Ficaria perdida em pensamento, em diálogos inventados por mim mesma.

 

Espero que a Pérola não esteja ocupa hoje, pois tenho tantas coisas a desabafar.

 


	10. IX. A minha segunda tese sobre Marisol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.ext. que deixou de ser us. há muito tempo; antiquado, anacrônico, obsoleto.

Escorei-me sobre Buck, observando com um sorriso besta nos lábios o rascunho que ela tinha trazido. Não tenho um coração mole, mas em casos como esse...só de pensar que eu estou compartilhando uma das minhas paixões com os outros e eles também estão gostando, faz o sorriso ser válido.

 

“Professora, a senhora acha que da _´pra_ eu pintar esse?” perguntou.

 

“Confio no seu potencial, qualquer coisa estou aqui para te dar uma mãozinha ou outra” respondi, continuando minha inspeção pela classe.

 

Empilhamos todas as carteiras e cadeiras em um canto da sala, forramos a maioria do chão com jornal e eles começaram a fazer os primeiros rascunhos nas telas. Um música com uma batida suave tocava, preenchendo o silêncio que se encontrava a sala.

 

Ora perambulava pela classe observando os desenhos e ora me sentava junto a um aluno e explicava, se caso fosse necessário pegava-o pela mão e o ensinava. Era divertido e foi por essa sensação que eu decidi ensinar. Estava um clima legal e amistoso, mas como sempre algo aconteceu e interrompeu isso.

 

A interrupção tinha um nome, Aurora, a secretaria multi-tarefa da principal com um semblante nervoso, com ambas as sobrancelhas franzidas e alguns fios de cabelos soltos. Ela pirragueou e passou o olhar por toda a classe, até chegar em mim e dizer:

 

“A vice e a Principal querem todas as classes no pátio agora” pelo tom de voz dela não foi um pedido.

 

Suspirei, acreditando miseravelmente que ia ser algo bom e me levantei, olhando para os rostinhos adolescentes a minhas frente “Vamos fazer o que a Senhorita Aurora pediu e se comportem” aconselhei,  _era tudo o que eu sempre podia fazer._

 

Olhei para Peridot, que tinha as pontas do dedos sujos de amarelo e sorri, diferente das outras vezes ela retribuiu e posso jurar que vi o brilho de todas as estrelas contidas nele.

 

* * *

 

 

Escorei-me na parede do fundo do salão nobre da instituição preparatória com curso integrados ao ensino médio, cruzando os braços e observando a confusão e o falatório para sentarem-se em uma cadeira.

 

Após alguns minutos, todos ficaram em silêncio ao verem a Principal imponente e assustadora como sempre se dirigir a centro e com um microfone começar a falar:

 

“Não irei começar com um bom dia, porque o dia está tudo menos bom e é por culpa de vocês,  _aborrecentes_  mimados que não conseguem prestar atenção em algo que não seja o mundinho, a bolha em que vivem. Exijo o mínimo de vocês: Respeito e educação, mas em troca respeito ao contrario e por conta disso eu estou informando que as coisas vão mudar…”.

 

O murmúrio aumentou, contribui porque parecia que todos os professores sabia sobre essa mudança, menos eu, a novata. Além disso claro, o que ela falou foi um absurdo, parecia que a escola com uma reputação como essa tinha regredido em segundos pelos menos duas décadas.

 

“Alguém tem alguma observação para fazer ou dúvida, caso não esteja claro?” ela perguntou, esperando que ninguém tivesse a ousadia de perguntar, mas ela se enganou ao ver pares de mãos se levantar. Eu também, por isso ela me escolheu.

 

“Ótimo professora Lazuli, o que a senhorita gostaria de acrescentar?”.

 

Não consigo sequer imaginar o que se passa na cabeça daquela mulher, será que sinceramente ela pensou que eu ia apoiá-la?

 

Não me movi um sentimento da posição que estava e comecei: “Desculpe-me antecipadamente Principal, desde já pelas palavras que irei dizer e acredito que os alunos irão concordar comigo. Em vez de educar robôs sem questionar as coisas, porque a escola não explica o motivo das regras. Não, não concordo com elas, mas não tem muito o que posso fazer, se a Senhora prefere vestir uma garota com uma calça e uma blusa larga, ao invés de ensinar os garotos a respeitar elas. Claro, não tem nenhum problema com quem  se veste com roupas largas, o  _corpo é seu,_  porém como você pede isso, repetindo, sabendo que o ar condicionado na maioria das salas não funciona ou que-”.

 

“Faço o melhor e o impossível por essa escola, não ouse me questionar na frente dos alunos” ela falou, rangendo os dente “Todos voltem para a classe, amanha quero ver todos seguindo o novo protocolo”.

 

* * *

 

 

O clima de antes tinha sido destruído e não era para menos. Como faltava alguns minutos apenas sentei-me na cadeira e fiquei observando eles, murmurando o quão indignados estavam.

 

Compreendia perfeitamente.

 

Por estar aérea só percebi que ela estava na minha frente quando ouvi o meu nome saindo dos lábios dela:

 

“Lápis, está tudo bem?” ela perguntou, com a sobrancelha esquerda levantada.

 

“Claro, porque não estaria?” tentei desconversar “Como está indo o seu desenho?”

 

Ela levou as mãozinhas manchadas de amarelo e passou pelo cabelo, abrindo um sorriso tímido “E-está indo bem graças a sua ajuda, obrigada novamente. Mas você não me parece bem…” ela olhou para os lados, quando constatou que ninguém ligava para nossa conversa e se aproximou de mim e sussurrou como se fosse um pecado “É porque minha mãe vai fazer isso…”.

 

A palpitação do meu coração batia rápida o bastante para compor uma melodia a partir disso e passei a língua entre os lábios, imaginando os lábios del- o que? Ai meu deus, afastei-me dela. Assustando tanto eu quanto ela.

 

“Não foi para isso que eu resolvi ensinar, isso é  _arcaico_ …” suspirei, esquecendo um pouco da presença dela para voltar a raciocinar sobre os problemas que iam surgir.

 

Foi sem o consentimento do meu consciente, que peguei a mãos dela e envolvi as minhas, ela não protestou então comecei a acariciar com movimentos circulares, uma massagem.

 

“Vejo que o ensino regrediu, entendo como a senhorita se sente e como vai alterar a vidas deles” ela comentou, com ambas as bochechas levementes vermelhas.

 

Ia falar o quão  _inteligente e observadora_  ela soara, porém mais uma vez algo aconteceu. Como gostaria que fosse a Aurora, em vez disso era a Principal.

 

O olhar dela ao me ver próxima de sua filha me fez estremecer. Era familiar, lembrava-me de meus pais e de cada pessoa que fez um comentário preconceituoso em relação a minha orientação sexual. Senti um calafrio na espinha que tinha esquecido a sensação.

 

Quis chorar e pedir desculpas por ser assim e outra parte de mim quis cerrar os punhos, levantar as mãos e lutar contra o mundo. Mas, no fim me afastei de Peridot e saudei com educação esperada. “Posso ajuda-la?”.

 

“Posso conversar com a senhorita um segundo, professora Lazulli?” não foi um pedido, nada dela era.

 

“Claro. Ouviram, só um segundo comportassem” falei, levantando-me e indo atrás dela.

 

Enquanto a seguia, não conseguia para de pensar o quão incrível ela era. Uma mulher forte e independente, como todas deveriam ser, mas com uma frieza assustadora. Se eu não a conhecesse pessoalmente, poderia admirá-la, mas como posso admirar um humano que não sente empatia pelos outros?

 

Ao observar Peridot, posso sugerir que ela nunca recebeu um abraço apertado e um beijo no joelho.

 

Assim que a porta se fechou e nós ficamos a sós ela apontou o dedo na minha cara.

 

“Relevei você ser uma _lésbica,_  mas se chegar perto da minhas filha com isso eu vou acabar com você”.

 


	11. X. morri para muitas pessoas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Não é a Lápis que narra.

Quando a Profes-, não a Lápis, irei me referir a ela do modo que ela me pediu voltou, soube que algo tinha acontecido entre ela e a minha mãe. Quando algo era relacionado a ela, não conseguia pensar em algo bom.

 

Infelizmente, como sempre estou certa. Lápis tentou se comportar como de costume mas, diferente de antes ela não me olhava. Parecia que ela estava me evitando? Será que eu fiz algo que a chateou? Ou minha mãe? _Provavelmente_ , mas não tomarei uma atitude sem ter certeza.

 

Querendo ou não isso me machucou. Não uma dor física de quando eu apanhava na escola ou acordar em uma cama do hospital sem as pernas, algo que um analgescio não iria aliviar. Eu sabia muito bem o nome dessa dor, porém nunca admitiria a mim qualquer outra pessoa, principalmente minha mãe.

 

Como esquecer do comentários que ela fez sobre uma amiga minha no ensino médio? Eu nunca irei conseguir, muito menos Jasper que sofreu a violência verbalmente e algumas palavras podem doer mais que um soco.

 

“Mano, tá tudo bem?” Ametista perguntou.

 

Olhei para ela, o que deveria responder? _Não, nada nunca esteve bem_. “Claro, porque a pergunta?”.

 

Ela refez o coque no cabelo e falou “Sei lá, é que ´ce tá com essa cara”.

 

“Ah” sorri “Minhas provas estão chegando e eu preciso ser perfeita” não era um mentira.

 

Não sei se ela acreditou, mas parou de atormentar e voltou a pintar. Arrumei as minhas coisas e sai da sala. Não quis me despedir de ninguém porque não estou no clima para conversas fúteis e também não vou esperar minha mãe e ouvir qualquer coisa que ela provavelmente irá querer me dizer.

 

Quero ficar sozinha.

 

* * *

 

 

A porta abriu revelando minha prima enquanto eu tinha a boca nas partes _íntimas_  de um garoto mais velho, com a surpresa engasguei e quase morri engasgada e de vergonha. Fechei os olhos esperando um sermão sobre camisinhas durante um oral em um desconhecido ou algo do tipo, mas nada veio.

 

Algo que eu pensei que nunca ia ver,  _sem-sal-da-minha-prima-emo-de-2006_ largar a bolsa no corredor e foi para o quarto.

 

“Eu acho que o clima acabou” o cara mais velho falou, levantando as calças.

 

Passei a língua entre os lábios, suspirando pois eu nunca mais o veria “É, até” respondi e acompanhei com os olhos ele indo em embora, após constatar que estava sozinha, mais ou menos, me joguei no sofá.

 

Deveria lavá-lo ou começar a levar as pessoas para a minha cama, senão minha mãe poderia aparecer de repente e me perguntar:  _“Porque isso tá cheirando a porra e a vômito?_ ”, acho que não iria conseguir inventar um desculpa para isso, _né nouhm?_

 

Peguei o celular e fiquei no instagram, vendo as minhas fotos com mais de seiscentas curtidas e por momentos me sentia bonita até a fome me atingir e eu ir procurar a  _sem-sal-da-minha-prima-emo-de-2006_  para pedir uma pizza ou algo assim.

 

Me aproximei do porta do quarto dela cantado  _Lil Pump_ o amor eterno da minha vida e esmurrei a porta.

 

Nada.

 

Dei uma bicuda e mais uma vez nada, me irritou então simplesmente entrei e encontrei a Lápis usando um pijama cheio de estrelas assistindo algum tipo de desenho que não é da minha época, ela chorava e soluçava.

 

“Lápis?” chamei sem receber atenção “Eu não me importo com a bizarrice que você está fazendo agora, só to avisando que eu vou pedir pizza. Vai querer escolher algum sabor?”

 

Ela pareceu me notar e balançou a cabeça. Sai, batendo a porta de propósito  _puta da vida._

 

Quando a pizza chegou eu acabei ficando triste e com pena dela, então levei alguns pedaços e um coca com vodka para ela, Lápis me abraçou de volta e de repente perguntou “Você simplesmente não pod-uhg” ela bebeu mais um gole “Se a sua mãe te pegar um dia desse ela te mata e depois me mata, aliás usou camisinha?”

 

Ri, confirmando com a cabeça pois, seja lá o que aconteceu com ela hoje ia ficar tudo bem.

_Assim nós ficamos assistindo naruto, não tinha reconhecido ele criança, até eu apagar._

 


	12. XI. eu sou um museu cheio de quadros

“Estou falando sério, se vocês não começarem a se comportarem e-” mais uma vez fui interrompida.

 

“ _Oh,ho,ho_ ” ela riu, provavelmente da minha cara ou do vento e piscou “Quietos senão eu vou pegar meu martelo...” mesmo com o sorriso bobo conseguiu ser assustadora.

 

Em um passe de mágica eles ficaram em silêncio e mesmo não conseguindo entender, cheguei a questionar a minha querida amiga professora Sardonyx e lembro-me que ela riu e desconversou. É um dos grandes mistérios da escola.

 

“Poxa” suspirei, me jogando no assento do ônibus “Como você consegue?”.

 

“Um mágico nunca revela seus segredos…” falou, logo bagunçou o meu cabelo.

 

Com o tempo aprendi a conviver com a personalidade diferente dela, mesmo que no começo quisesse fazer ela engolir o óculos, mas ainda bem que as pessoas e opiniões mudem. Imagine se eu fosse a mesma Lápis de cinco ou oito anos atrás que dizia ser cult e lia “O anticristo” e coisas do gênero e se orgulhava por diferente. Não irei mentir, bons tempos…

 

Até aquele  _incidente_ , não gosto de me lembrar e realmente sou uma covarde e fraca. Ri, pela tamanha da minha ignorância naquela época e que persiste até hoje.

 

Mas as obras de  _Jan van Eyck_  e  _Caravaggi_ o devem me distrair, para que serve um museu senão para te transportar para outro mundo, para os conflitos internos de um artista. Caso um de meus quadros estivesse em uma exposição as pessoas que observá-los iam sair chorando.

 

* * *

 

 

Com a ajuda da professora de história mais querida, os adolescentes se comportaram até que bem, tirando as brincadeira sobre a arte contemporânea que não podiam ver um lixo ou um bebedouro que começava o monólogo sobre como tínhamos que observar os detalhes….

 

Fomos caminhando em direção ao Mcdonalds e até aí estava ocorrendo tudo bem, Peridot não falava comigo e assim era melhor, para a minha saúde mental e meu emprego.

 

“Poderia dizer que é uma  _une coïncidence_ ” olhei não acreditando, mas realmente era ela mesma.

 

Pérola disse que ia aparecer na frente da minha casa caso eu não a contasse o que tinha acontecido e eu tinha pensado que era uma ameaça em vão.

 

“E-eu…” não conseguia formar uma frases coerente para responder senão gaguejar e levantar da mesa e corre abraçá-la, notando a mulher ao lado dela, Por um momento pensei que fosse Rose, mas não era e sim a garota misteriosa sendo um clichê de badgirl.

 

Sorri e dessa vez foi fácil e disse “Uau e-eu, é um prazer em conhecer você” olhei para a Pérola e não resiste “Ela falou muito de você”.

 

Foi imperdível ver ela vermelha e atrapalhada, a garota riu e olhou para Pérola de um jeito que todos no queremos ser olhados, com amor, cuidado e carinho. Pela família, pelo amigos ou pela pessoa que ama. Eu tenho o da Pérola e isso me salva.

 

“Vamos sentar?” assim eu desconversei sobre o assunto e ela me contou como estavam as coisas. Fiquei feliz ao ouvir que ela está bem, que vai me acompanhar no museu e dar aquela prometida aula que eu tinha prometido aos meu alunos sobre uma amiga-rica-francesa-com-várias-doutorados. Não que minhas aula não fosse boa, mas se tiver algo que vai complementar porque recusar?

 

* * *

 

Pisei no banheiro e quis dar meia volta ao encontrar os olhos dela, _mas ela fechou os olhos e passou por mim._

 

É melhor assim, já que nada aconteceu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sou um museu cheio de quadros, mas você estava de olhos fechados. —Rupi Kaur


	13. XII. ela, o oceano e eu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não tenho muito o que falar. Apenas que estava tão triste (homofobia da minha família em relação a minha orientação sexual ) ao ponto de pintar minha melancolia e escrever sobre um amor que eu nunca vou viver, bem por minha culpa. Realmente a tristeza me deixou muito inspirada, mas ela se foi então foi aproveitar e fazer algo que eu goste (mesmo não tão bem ) escrever.

“Quero para semana que vem um trabalho em individual ou em dupla sobre os quadros que vocês mais gostaram de ver e uma biografia do artista” um sorriso maldoso se formou só ver a cara deles “Ai, ai se não fizerem…”.

 

“Mas semana que vem começa o campeonato…” um aluno tentou falar.

 

“Isso é pela lata de lixo contemporânea” coloquei a mochila na costa e olhei cada um “Mas é isso, desejo um bom resto de domingo a todos e boa sorte pro jogo e para as provas que se aproximam”.

 

“Até Senhorita, Lazulli”. Me despedi de todos enquanto conversava com Pérola sobre um social que íamos fazer mais tarde. Mas, assim que eu estava indo em embora, esperarando pelo ônibus vi ela sentada no banco na entrada da escola e fui falar com ela.

 

Um pouco hipócrita? Sim, mas uma conversa para esclarecer as coisas porque eu gosto da amizade dela, mesmo a gente não tendo uma ou seja lá o nome que a nossa relação. Me aproximei e sentei, como se não quisesse nada.

 

“Percebi que Caravaggio chamou bastante a sua atenção” olhei para ela que desviou o olhar.

 

“Após a aula que você deu falando que ele lutava com espada e chegou a matar um cara um certo interesse surgiu” ela sorriu e eu também “Mas gostaria de ir para Itália e ver pessoalmente a Medusa” explicou-se.

 

“Quando você for me manda fotos, pois é um dos meus sonhos mas, ser professora do ensino médio não permite que eu faça essas viagens. Apesar que a Pérola já foi para Florença e Veneza…” nisso eu sinto um pouco de inveja.

 

“Hmm” ela voltou a atenção para o celular enquanto eu olhava para a calçada “Lápis…” ela começou mas parou em seguida.

 

“Sim?”

 

“O que a minha mãe disse a sen-você naquele dia?” ela olhou nos meus olhos, gostaria de saber o que ela estava pensando.

 

Suspirei, mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que contar-lá “Sua mãe, a Principal Marigold ela acha, ela acha…” engoli a seco, como poderia ser difícil falar nove palavras “Ela acha que a gente poderia estar em um relacionamento, palavras ditas por ela de uma forma mais ofensiva e assustadora além de ameaçar me demitir e o quão nojento e errado é esse tipo de relação” contei, lutando para não demonstrar o quanto me doía “Me desculpa por te ignorar, estava tentando seguir o que ela me disse, sabe? Não preciso de mais um problema em minha vida”.

 

“Vejo, eu sinto muito pelo o que ela disse” ela se aproximou e tocou no meu joelho e apertou sorrindo melancolicamente “Me desculpe por isso também”.

 

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar o por quê. Ela me beijou. Poderia dizer que foi apenas um encontro de lábios por alguns segundos sem uso da língua e nenhuma segunda intenção, mas não foi.

 

_Nunca é._

Meu coração parecia que ia sair pelo peito e parecia que pelo próximos segundos desaprendi a respirar, falar a pensar. Como começou, terminou.

 

Se eu quisesse  ficar com ela teria que lutar contra Marigold e contra o mundo.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lápis, minha mãe está no telefone e quer falar com você” Aquamarine falou atrás da porta.

 

Larguei o carvão onde fazia rabiscos e corri para pegar telefone, pois é ainda existem.

 

“Alô?”.

 

“Lápis? Eu sinto muito mas acabei de receber uma ligação do hospital me informando que a sua mãe sofreu um acidente”.

 

“O que?”.

 

“Ela não resistiu” larguei o telefone no chão e o aparelho antigo se espatifou.

 

Aquamarine soltou um grito mas não liguei, e-eu não sabia o que fazer…

 

 _Minha mãe?_  As palavras que ela me disse vieram a tona e lágrimas rolaram do meu rosto sem a intenção de parar. A ferida que aos poucos ia se curando com o tempo se abriu e sangrou por todo meu corpo.

 

 _Nojento,_  as palavras que deixaram cicatrizes em minha alma voltaram à tona, a dor de ser expulsa de casa como um cachorro sarnento no meio da noite sem nada além da roupa do corpo. Ela nunca foi uma mãe, mas não a queria morta.

 

Olhei para minha prima, vendo a confusa e preocupada e disse entre os soluços “Eu preciso de um ar” assim saí da casa dela.

 

Andei pela rua sem rumo, ora trombando com adolescentes bêbados os que foram expulsos dos bares que se fecharam às 22 horas em ponto e acendi um cigarro e tragando a fumaça enquanto procurava o número de Peridot. Não sei o por quê.

 

“Alô?”

 

“É a Lápis”

 

“Ah, oi…”

 

“Oi...você tá ocupada?”

 

“Não, na verdade eu tô saindo da biblioteca, porque? Aconteceu alguma coisas?”

 

“Minha mãe morreu”

 

Ela ficou em silêncio até responder “Onde você tá?”

 

“Estou na praça central”

 

“Estou indo para ai, tente não fazer nada perigoso como suicídio ok?”

 

Ri, fungando “Porque eu faria algo do tipo?”.

 

Ela chegou algumas horas depois e voltamos para casa. Na manhã seguinte acordei com abraçada com ela, não que fizemos algo e acabei ligando para minha tia e comprando as passagens para o velório.

Aquamarine e Pérola me acompanharam pois eu precisava de apoio para enfrentar o meu passado e tentar algo com meu futuro.

 

_Essa história nunca foi sobre amor, ou superação._

 

Foi sobre eu e a minha família e o fim que eu precisava dar para isso, por acaso conheci Peridot e talvez a gente pode tentar algo, não sei. Por el-, não por mim eu lutaria contra o preconceito para conseguir andar com a pessoa que eu gosto, independente do gênero, orientação ou religião sem ter o medo de aparecer em mais uma estatística.

 

No velório meu pai não demonstrou nada além de repúdio por mim, assim voltei feridamas também feliz por ter pessoas que me apoiam.

 

 

_Assim acaba a minha história, mas o fim não é apenas um outro começo?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque essa história nasceu de um momento de preconceito que eu sofri, gente só quem sofreu sabe como é. Como eu não pude fazer nada, escrevi que é uma das únicas coisas que me ajuda e me mantem sã. Obrigada por acompanhar e não terá uma continuação porque esse é o fim e deixo subjetivo, talvez Lápis e Peridot deram certo ou ficaram com receio de enfrentar Marigold quem sabe?


End file.
